


霜铁-生日快乐，My love.

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注:内容提及:捆绑,眼罩,丝带。。。。还有严重ooc!!!忘记自己生日的Tony让Loki不怎么开心。





	霜铁-生日快乐，My love.

Anthony Edward Stark, 亿万富翁, 光鲜亮丽的钢铁侠,一个在几年前的纽约大战之中被邪神扔出窗外的人类。

Loki Laufeyson, 恶作剧之神, 约顿海姆的正统国王, 一个在几年前的纽约大战之中将被称为钢铁侠的中庭人扔出窗外的神氏。

任何拥有正常思考方式的人类亦或则是神明都一致认为这两个视彼此绝世敌人的人类/神是不可能和平相处, 更不用说是创建友好的关系, 甚至是共处一室。

事实证明,他们都错了。

毕竟,这对敌人也是对恋人。

床上被捆绑着的人类正不断地挣扎,试图将身上束缚着他的绳子弄断, 显眼的亮红色尼龙绳以及人类白皙的皮肤相互构成了一幅画作,即美丽又淫荡, 哦, 别忘了那更加衬托出这一切之美的暗红色眼罩。

"Loki? 驯鹿,你的银舌头被谁夺走了吗?如果没有, 就算有, hey, 麻烦你解开这堆绳子吗?"

凡人呼唤着邪神的名字, 语气里没有一丝的恐惧, 却充满着玩笑? 最可惜被叫的神氏不但没有回应人类的呼唤, 反倒是开始抚摸那对他来说是具纤弱的身躯, 动向不明, 却带有满满的性暗示。

Loki知道这身躯的一切信息, 他的忍痛程度, 他的极限, 以及足以让他浴火愤身的敏感点。在也只有他知道该怎么让这一个不知死活的凡人放下高傲的自尊心以及羞耻心。

"天啊, 驯鹿游戏,你。。。你要干什么?"

"Anthony, tell me, when is your birthday?"

被Loki这么一问, 亿万富翁才想起今天是他的生日。这也不能怪他, 连自己的生日都不记得, 他可是个发明家, 将时间都花在科技上是正常的, 吧?

"呃。。今天?"

得到答案的Loki冷笑了一声, 弹指让人类身上的绳子都解开, 但却在Tony的阴茎上系上一条丝带。

他将润滑油倒在自己的手上, 慢慢地为爱人扩张。

"Loki?"

暗红色眼罩让Tony失去了视觉, 而其他感官也因此而增加敏感度。

在确认人类适应了后穴的不适后, 邪神将手指的数量增加,他必须确保人类能够容纳自己的巨物, 毕竟他可不想要恋人因为无法接受自己的欲望而受到伤害。

"Avantar, 你要。。啊。。扩张到什么时候。。嗯。"

Avantar?虽然那中庭人又开始以一些他听不懂其中含义的言语, 但Loki认为现在的重点是要让Tony Stark感受到生日礼物的爱意。

没错, Loki将自己视为一份礼物, 送给亿万富翁的生日礼物。

"现在。"

语毕, 神明将手指抽出, 用自己的欲望抵在人类后穴外, 直到凡人开始因后穴的空虚而发出呻吟, 直到人类因为饥渴的欲望得不到满足而扭动身躯。

"Babe, 进来。。"

不再拒绝爱人的要求, Loki 缓缓插入Tony的身躯。这一次, 他不再等人类适应他的大小后才开始, 想个第一次的男孩,毫无技巧般地横冲直撞。

差别在于, 他知道Tony的敏感点在哪。

不间断地往他的敏感点撞去, Loki也没让自己的双手停下, 从腰部直到颈部, 邪身的双手在人类的身躯上游走, 制造一些足以向外宣布名草有主的痕迹。

"我。。啊。。"

"Say my name, Anthony, say my name."

邪神加快跨间的速度, 为身下的美人带来巨大的快感, 但阻止Tony高潮的丝带且仍然没被松开。

"啊。。Loki。。Loki。。"

人类遵从神明的命令不断地说着他的名字, 像是在向上帝祈祷般虔诚的语气, 向神明祈求着, 让他获得高潮。

Loki, 这个名字就像是个通关谜语, 邪神松开了那丝带并将手放到那久久不能释放的阴茎上, 配合跨间的速度不断地上下摩擦着, 让Tony发出引人犯罪的呻吟。

"Happy birthday, my dear."

这是Tony昏睡之前听见的最后一句话, 虽然没有任何昂贵的礼物, but hey , this is a pretty good sex.


End file.
